


Defying Gravity

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode tag: ‘Melora’, F/F, Fluffy Femslash, Scene Rewrite, because the universe needs more femslash yes, because why can’t jadzia be the ladies’ lady of ds9, canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Melora shows Jadzia what life and love is like at her level of gravity.





	Defying Gravity

Melora leaves the ground as the gravity controls change, spreading her arms so that she looks like a swan mid-flight. She soars in her element elegantly, beckoning Jadzia to follow.

“Just let go.” Melora advises, watching Jadzia.

Jadzia gives a playful smirk, shrugging her shoulders. “Just to let you know, this isn’t the first time I’ve been in a low gravity environment.”

“Starfleet has anti-gravity training.” Melora points out, doing a somersault in mid-air. “But it’s different without a spacesuit. And those simulations - they only focus on moving through anti-gravity environments in the most stressful of scenarios.”

Jadzia pushes herself off the wall, using the force to propel herself. She cuts through the air, although not as adeptly as Melora, but there’s quite a steep learning curve.

“It’s different, when you’re not occupied by thoughts like getting to the escape pods as quickly as possible.” Jadzia remarks. “It’s like a leisurely walk through space.”

“Some might even call it romantic,” adds Jadzia, just loud enough for Melora to hear.

Melora laughs, her bright smile showing. “I suppose that’s why I brought you to my quarters in the first place.”

Jadzia catches up to Melora, but overshoots just by a bit and bumps into her gently. Melora holds back her laughter as she gets a hold on Jadzia’s shoulders and pulls her into place, holding on with a gentle firmness that gets Jadzia’s heart racing. Reaching up, Jadzia plants a kiss on Melora’s forehead, and then pulls back.

Melora’s warm smile indicates that Jadzia’s understood the situation perfectly. Melora inches closer as she lets Jadzia slip her arms past her waist and across her back. Jadzia responds with a soft whisper on her lips. “Well, if you don’t mind,” Jadzia insinuates, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh.” Melora says, suddenly, remembering something. Jadzia almost pulls away, but Melora stops her right there and then. “The picture.” She glances over at the frame on the table. “You were asking about that.”

“Yes,” Jadzia prompts.

“That’s my brother,” Melora explains, and Jadzia heaves a sigh of relief.

“Great. I was going to think you were attached to someone.” Jadzia pokes, in jest. “I mean, that’s fine with me, if you’re more of the non-monogamous sort.”

Melora starts to lean in, and so does Jadzia. Jadzia dives in, capturing Melora’s lips in a kiss that’s as delicate as the forces of nature that are keeping them balanced in mid-air at the moment. Jadzia has to stop herself from kicking at the unfamiliar, empty air beneath her feet, but Melora puts a stop to that by slipping a leg between Jadzia’s. Hanging on to Melora like an anchor, Jadzia kisses her with a burning passion, relishing in the moment.

Melora’s the first to pull away for air. Jadzia’s just as breathless, but she’s still brimming with excitement.

“Thank you so much,” gasps Jadzia, “for this magical experience.”

“This is how I live, every day.” Melora shrugs. “I guess I should really thank you and Doctor Bashir as well. For giving me the opportunity to experience life at your level of gravity.”

“Well, that was exhilarating.” says Jadzia. “I think I’m enjoying this.”

Melora raises a brow ridge. “Well, I’m sure there’s more we could do up here. If you’re not too tired now, of course.”

Jadzia smirks, her gaze full of energy and confidence. “Well, I do love a challenge.” 


End file.
